The Amazing Adventures of Deidara and Fran
by TheFrogGirl
Summary: This story is a random one crossing over Naruto and KHR, created by List.Maker and myself. Random events. Warnings: AU, OOCness, and some crack.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter plot belongs to Taii (List . Maker)**

**Transcribed by me (TheFrogGirl)**

---

**The Extremely Awesome Adventures of Deidara and Fran**

**_Chapter One_**

Once upon a time…

---

"Hey Fran, watch this, un!" Deidara exclaimed to his shorter green haired friend.

Deidara then threw a decent sized clay bird into the conveniently placed trash bin to his left. The blonde gave Fran a sly grin and placed his hands together to form his famous hand sign.

A single word left Deidara's mouth but was conquered by a deafening "KA-BOOM". The said "KA-BOOM" was heard throughout all the lands and into the deepest holes of space. The over exaggerated boom of Deidara's bird destroyed more than just the trash bin but also the trees and anything surrounding it within roughly a 36 feet radius, the two boys were lucky to have escaped by an estimated 12 feet. The large boom created by the bomb has caught the attention of four key characters, they look up in curiosity.

As the smoke lightens up a bit, Deidara bears a wide toothy grin while Fran stands behind him in complete shock, his face will stay like this for the next two minutes.

Sasori, who so happened to be behind them, spoke up, "Deidara…"

Upon hearing Sasori say his name Deidara's grin was replaced by a surprised look.

"Deidara, what did you do?" Sasori inquired.

"Danna, I didn't do anything. It was Fran, un," Deidara said trying to convince Sasori otherwise.

"TRAITOR!" Fran screams at Deidara as he puts the blame on Fran.

"Deidara, I'm not stupid. You're the only one who would blow up the trash bin," Sasori countered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fran, what did you do?" In a cloud of dust Mammon appeared arms on his hips. Mammon had made a mad dash to the cause of the explosion and found Fran, upon seeing Fran he had figured the idiot did something to a local trash bin.

"What?!" Fran could feel himself tear up as his older brother accused him.

"Mammon, he's guilty not me!" Fran pointed an accusing finger at the blonde boy behind him.

As Fran explained the situation one could hear Deidara say, "I'm innocent, un." in a very child-like voice.

"You're making me cry, Mammon," Fran whined.

Deidara hummed happily as Fran defended himself, turning to leave his friend behind for punishment Deidara could feel dread fall in the air. Deidara knew who was coming and turned behind him only to see Sasori whistling while staring off to his left. Deidara cautiously turned to see who had caught Sasori's attention, but soon wished he hadn't.

"SEMPAI!" Out of nowhere a younger boy with an orange mask popped out, arms spread out preparing a hug.

"TOBI! GET AWAY, UN!" Deidara kicked at the younger boy flying towards him.

---

Somewhere around the park, a blonde tiara wearing boy walked carelessly over to the sight of the explosion. Chuckling to himself, the only thoughts in his head were how he had a good excuse to use Fran as target practice (though he always does anyways).

---

Back at the sight of the explosion, Sasori chuckled evilly to himself at the sight before him; supposing that this was a sufficient punishment. During this Tobi had been magically able to put his arms around Deidara's neck in a warm hug.

"Sempai!!! What did you do?" Tobi gasped at the sight of some of the smoke floating in the air.

"I told you!" Fran screamed in Mammon's face.

"Fine," Mammon halfheartedly contracted.

A cold brush of air set over Fran as he felt the presence he despised the most standing behind him.

"Ushishishi…" Fran heard the "prince" chuckle behind him, "Fran, what were you doing? What's with the explosion?"

"Sempai! I didn't do anything!!!" Fran cried as Bel whispered: "Sure,"

"YOU LIE!" Deidara accused pointing at Fran in a condemning way.

"I LIE?! YOU LIE!" Fran righted himself also pointing at Deidara in his accusation.

The two boys glared at each other for what felt like ages! Awkwardly their two faces lit up at the same time, exchanging glances the two hooked arms and ran off.

…There were two crazy boys named, Fran and Deidara.

"Let's go, un…" Deidara exclaimed while running off.

"Bye sempai and sempai's friend!" Tobi was heard screaming after them.

Of course this conclusion didn't quite satisfy the other three, it just made them wonder "What the heck was that about?"


	2. The Devil Bat Dive

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter plot, and Root belongs to mah sistur (List . Maker)**

**Kang belongs to, and this story was transcribed by me (TheFrogGirl)**

---

**The Extremely Awesome Adventures of Deidara and Fran**

**Chapter Two**

A day at the carnival…

---

People run around, having the time of their lives. The loud noise of the carnival can be an annoyance to some, but to Deidara, Fran, Bel, Sasori, and Mammon the voice of someone is particularly annoying. That voice would happen to belong to, that's right your favorite Akatsuki member, Tobi!

"Sempai!" is all that rang across the carnival courts.

The origin of that call was from a certain orange-mask wearing boy, he had been trying to catch up with his 'sempai' and his 'buddies' for, at least, the whole day, or since they had been at the carnival.

"Hi, Sempai!" he cheerfully chimed as he made his way across the fairgrounds.

"Tobi, un…" was all that could be heard from the five teens as their demise came skipping towards them.

"It took a REALLY long time to find you, sempai!!! You guys just disappeared, then Tobi couldn't find you, BUT I found you—ACK! They disappeared AGAIN!!!" with that he ran off in an attempt to find his 'lost' friends.

"Why did we bring Tobi, anyway?" the red-headed teen thought aloud. The other four just stood around and pondered on this question in silence.

But, silence doesn't last long and was broken a couple 15 seconds later by a short, hooded boy, "Yeah, Tobi's _almost_ as annoying as Belphegor,"

"Ushishishi…That's not true Mammon, he's WAY more annoying than MOI," the blonde prince chimed in.

As the three conversed among themselves the two younger boys, Fran and Deidara, plotted to leave them behind and have some fun.

"Hey, Fran…"

"What?" The green-haired boy asked nonchalantly to the mischievous other. To this, Deidara leaned in and whispered something into his ears,

"I heard that this place has a new ride, un. Wanna ditch these losers and go try it, un?"

"Hm…WHY THE HECK NOT?!" Fran screamed in the others ear

"YEAH!" the long blonde shouted gleefully.

However as they turned around the see what the others were up to, they had already left them and started off towards the food court. With Sasori making the last audible remark, "Just leave them,"

After twenty minutes…

"Woah…un…" the two boys said in unison, the latter part only by the blonde.

Sweat ran down their faces as the stared, wide-eyed, at the giant monster of a rollercoaster that stood in front of them (and 100 others). Their fists shook as the anticipated the ups and downs of the monster known as 'The Devil Bat Dive'. Many voices could be heard as the carts zoomed by, a couple "Ahs!", and one audible 'Voi!' could be made out from the screams of other rides.

"We're TOTALLY trying that!!!" Deidara yelled in to Fran's face, the latter doing the same to the former. As the two run into the line the cart rolls to a stop and a familiar silver-haired male climbs out. As Squalo makes comments about his hair, which had been blown into a strange, gravity-defying style, his necrophiliac friend chuckled manically in the background.

The two eager boys reached the end of the line and waited in intense and concentrated anticipation. This was a strange sight to both the guy in front of them and behind them, making the two males glance awkwardly at each other. These two awkward fellows are named Findor and Ilforte. Ilforte shrugged in reply to Findor's confused and awkward expression.

Twenty minutes later…

"Let's go home, okay?" she asked her child. The boy nodded in reply with an eager, "OK!" as he took after his mother who was heading towards the exit.

"YES!" shouted loud enough for all the world and even Pluto to hear broke the nostalgic scene, causing the boy to turn towards the cause of the 'racket'.

Ilforte just slapped his hand to his forehead as the boys standing in front of him clapped their hands together in celebration, making all kinds of racket as if they had won the lottery. Findor had his back facing the two, rolling his eyes in complete annoyance and astonishment at the immaturity of the two teens.

"WE FINALLY GET TO RIDE THE DEVIL BAT DIVE!" They exclaimed in excitement and eagerness.

"Glad to hear," Hiruma commented as the two did some sort of victory dance. The little boy named Sena gaped at their excitement as Togano and Musashi stood next to him unfazed.

"Please place all loose items into the box. Thank you!" Mamori announced through her mega-phone, catching the attention of all of those wearing loose jewelry and holding onto loose change. Findor threw his whole wallet in the cardboard box in order to keep it safe from falling out.

"Thank you," Mamori chimed after every person who threw in an item, as though they were giving it away to charity.

Deidara and Fran checked their pockets thoroughly, making sure not to miss any part of the confined space. They both, too, dropped their whole wallet into the box.

"Enjoy your ride," Mamori said after them with sparkles dancing behind her.

The atmosphere changed drastically as Hiruma stole her screen with his maniacal smile.

"Alright, listen up!!" he shouted cocking his rifle, Mamori was in the background visibly sweat-dropping.

After everybody had gotten into their seats of choice Fran turned to his blonde friend, "What now?"

"Are you all ready to go straight into HELL!?" Hiruma screamed with utter excitement.

"What kind of question is that?!" One could hear Sena squeak.

"Okay…don't say I didn't warn you, kekekekekeke," Hiruma said, warning them all with his evil laugh to brace themselves.

"Ya-ha!" he laughed while starting the killer coaster.

The coaster was as crazy as the person who created it. The drops were steep and fast, the coaster stood 105 feet off the ground, the highest point being 554 feet, there were twists and swirls, and both the starting point and ending point were falling down a steep drop.

Our two heroes were caught in the middle of a big drop when the camera snapped a shot of them. Big red arrows pointed out where they were located in the picture, surrounding them were Jubia, Lucy, Findor, Ilforte, Root, and Kang.

The screen flashes to Hiruma, who is flipping random switches, and releasing random levers, while cackling to himself.

"Does he even know what he's doing?" Togano asked pointing out the crazed quarterback.

"No," Musashi answered dryly.

"!!!!!!" was all that could be heard from the rollercoaster.

One minute later…

The roller coaster was headed up the largest drop the ride had to offer. Fran and Deidara could sense the terror coming.

"Oh, Deidara, oh buddy, oh pal, oh great friend of mine! We're gonna do the Devil Bat Dive!" Fran announced to his blonde friend.

"You think I don't know that, un?! It's right there!" he answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Deidara, you're my best friend, so I have to tell you something,"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I've always hated you,"

"Dido, un…"

With that the carts began to drop the riders to their inevitable doom. While the carts started to drop Sena and Monta's conversation could be heard.

"Woah! That's max BIG!"

"Too BIG!"

"!" resonated throughout the entire carnival and beyond.

The two heroes gripped on to the bar as tight as they could, morphing the bar in to a strange squished position. Water began to fly out of their eyes, and their teeth clamped themselves shut for the remainder of the fall. Deidara's ponytail was beginning to loosen up thanks to the fast movements of the ride, and because of the furious fall the hairtie had completely fallen out leaving all of Deidara's hair flowing around rapidly.

The fall was over but the coaster had seemed to pick up speed, turning sharp corners and twisting about harshly. More screaming was heard from the dangerous ride. Finally the ride had come to a stop, but not the one the riders wished for. The ride had stopped, only temporarily, upside down. The rest of the ride continued as a blur for the two. The ride had come to a complete final stop as the swirl-eyed friends began to get back into reality.

"Huh? It stopped!" Fran pointed out, still dizzy and confused.

"It did?" asked his more confused coaster buddy.

The two climbed out limply from their seats and walked off shakily, clutching their stomachs and too tired to stop drooling.

"My stomach won't stop turning…" the green-haired boy grumbled.

"My legs won't stop shaking…" the blonde other pointed out.

"My head won't stop hurting…"

"I'm so sore," the blonde complained.

"Me too…" Fran grumbled again.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" they shouted in unison.

As fast as the coaster itself the two dashed into the line, both sweating with anticipation, too pre-occupied with the danger of the ride to notice the strange looks that were given to them. It seemed like only a couple people were in line this time, so the two were on the ride in a short period of time.

After five rides…

The two were swirling and dancing around in what seemed like a drunken stupor. Smiling with great happiness, and drooling like no other. Swirls were visibly seen floating around them. The hooded red-head was the first to speak to the supposedly drunk pair.

"Deidara, did you and Fran get drunk or something?"

"What, danna?" Deidara said slightly out of his daze.

"We're not drunk," Fran chuckled, his hair looking like a spiky afro.

"Really? You look drunk to me," Mammon said blandly.

"Ushishishi~ wow! I wonder what they drank," Bel hummed slightly while his crown floated above his princely head.

"We're not—" Fran attempted to say before knocking out on the carnival ground.

The two heroes had finally collapsed asleep due to all of the strain put on their bodies. The three background characters were left with the sleeping bodies, and were now faced with a more horrible problem, Tobi.

"Sempai! I found you!" Tobi chimed clueless.

---

**AN: Sorry this chapter took SO LOOOOOONG! D: I don't know why it did, but it did. Hope you liked it though. :D**

**Yus, the prince's crown floats! I failed to mention that in the previous chapter. XD **

**Anyways~ I'll try to get my sister to upload the comics!**

**Hop-chan out~**


End file.
